In the conventional or traditional system of sailing, forward movement of the boat is governed by the heading of the boat and the trim of the sails with respect to the wind. In a conventional sailboat, the heading is always the direction in which the bow of the boat is pointing. The sail is mounted for pivotal movement with respect to the longitudinal axis of the boat and the position of the sail with respect to the longitudinal axis of the boat, i.e. the trim of the sail, is adjusted depending upon where the wind is coming from. For example, when the wind is behind the boat, the sail is let out all the way so as to make a 90.degree. angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the boat. When the wind is from the side, the sail is let out about half way, i.e. to form about a 45.degree. angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the boat. When sailing at an angle into the wind, the sail is close-hauled and is positioned almost along the longitudinal axis of the boat.
The sailing system of the present invention differs fundamentally from the above-described traditional sailing system. In the present invention, the position of the sail with respect to the hull remains the same, and the orientation of the hull with respect to the direction of movement of the boat is varied in order to orient the sail at the desired angle with respect to the wind. In order to accomplish this, the hull of the boat is of an omnidirectional construction so that there is no predetermined bow direction which always corresponds to the heading of the boat, and the boat is thus capable of sailing at various directions with respect to the hull.
The sailing vessel of the present invention is comprised of a hull means, which as noted above, is of an omnidirectional construction. A generally triangular sail is mounted to the hull means by a sail support which extends upwardly from the hull and cooperates with the sail for supporting two side edges of the sail along intersecting angularly upwardly extending axes, while leaving the third side edge of the sail unsupported and extending generally horizontally. The direction of sailing or heading with respect to the hull and the angular position of the sail with respect to the wind is controlled by a centerboard which is positioned beneath the hull and which is mounted for pivotal movement about a substantially vertical axis. On the upper side of the hull means there is a centerboard control which is positioned for operation by the sailor of the vessel for adjusting the pivotal direction of the centerboard relative to the hull. Additionally the shape of the sail may be altered, depending upon the direction of sailing, by suitable control means in the form of lines or ropes connected to the unsupported third side edge of the sail and adapted for pulling the sail laterally.
In one illustrated embodiment of the invention, the omnidirectional hull means is of a circular disclike construction. In another illustrated embodiment the sailboat is of a multihull construction comprising three individual buoyant hull members interconnected by a frame.
In one embodiment of the invention the sail is supported in its upright orientation by a pair of masts which extend angularly upwardly from the hull and are joined together at the top. In an alternate arrangement, there may be a single mast extending upwardly from the hull and the sail is supported by a pair of shrouds extending angularly between the hull and the upper end of the mast.